Hold On Girl
by Admiral Daala
Summary: He will always come for her...A Luke and Mara story
1. Chapter 1

_So I accidently deleted this story off of the Fanfiction site-so for those who haven't read this story I hope you will enjoy it and for those who have already read it, please enjoy again! _

_Reviews always welcome!_

_I own nothing of Star Wars_

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Nothing around her screamed out danger and she felt out with the Force just to make sure. Everything was calm and quiet. She looked down and her husband who was sleeping soundly letting out the faintest of snores.<p>

Mara Jade Skywalker quietly slipped out of her bed walked into the refresher and closed the door behind her. She splashed some cool water on her face and looked into the mirror.

_Okay Jade, nothing is going to get you,_ she thought to herself. _So what's wrong with you?_ She decided to reach out with the Force again just within the apartment to see if there was anything that she could detect. What she found was not what she expected. Mara jumped back from the sink at her discovery. _Is it true?_ She closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach. Concentrating on herself, she felt through the Force a small presence within her. All kinds of emotions and questions filled her.

_A baby?_ _Oh my lord! _Fear and joy tugged at Mara. _What is Luke going to think? What do I think? Are we ready for a baby? Am I ready? Will Luke be mad? Will he be happy? Will I make a good mother? _More questions crossed her mind, but she was interrupted when she heard her husband's voice.

"Mara?" Luke's sleepy voice called out.

_Oh jeeze. Do I tell him now? Should I wait until I go to the med-center? No, I should tell him now, he'll feel the baby any way. Baby…_She was left with that thought when she heard a rapping on the door.

"Mara, are you alright?" She loved how concerned he was for her.

She didn't verbally answer. Instead she slowly opened the door and opened herself up to the Force so Luke could read her. She watched as the realization spread over her husband's face.

Shock filled his eyes. At first, Mara thought Luke was going to reject her and fear the baby, but shock soon disappeared and a smile that could out shine Tatooine's twin suns bloomed on his face.

"Mara!" He cried out and scooped her in his arms. "A baby? Really?"

Mara was almost overwhelmed with Luke's emotion through their Force bond. She returned his hug. "Really Farm Boy, our baby," she smiled. Luke held her back just a bit and gave his wife a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Luke placed his hand gently on Mara's stomach and she could feel him through the Force feeling for their child's presence. Another huge smile appeared on his face.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered. "Thank you Mara."

Mara's eyes suddenly watered up. "Great Skywalker," she laughed as she swiped the tears from her eyes, "look what you made me do."

Luke gently wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed along with her. "I love you."

"I love you too Luke. I guess we're not going back to bed. Should we wake the Solo's up and tell them?"

"I like the way you think."

* * *

><p>About an hour later after Mara and Luke dressed, Mara sat staring outside at the already busy skyline. Coruscant never stopped. It was like a heart, always beating. She could feel Luke approach her and he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.<p>

"Should we call them now," he murmured into her hair.

"We should tell them in person," Mara said, not taking her gaze away from the window.

"Are you okay Mara?" Luke finally turned her around to face him. She gave an inward sigh and smiled for him. She was nervous, no, scared. She had no idea about being a parent. Caring for a child was not in her plan of life. But neither was falling for Luke Skywalker. So far though, things were going well. She could do this with Luke.

"I'm good Luke. Let's go surprise them."

* * *

><p>"Luke!" Leia answered the door, very surprised to see her brother and wife.<p>

"Come in. Han is getting dressed and the kids are still asleep. What brings you over so early?"

"Sorry about the early arrival," Luke answered as he and Mara walked in and all walked to the kitchen. It was a rare site for Luke and Mara to see Leia in a disheveled state. She was usually groomed to perfection, ready to take on anyone or thing ready for a fight. "We actually have some, well big news for you and Han and wanted to share it with you in person," Luke smiled. He could hardly contain himself.

"What news?" Han Solo came in, kissing his wife on the head and then shoving some breakfast in his mouth.

Luke looked over to Mara and this time Mara spoke. "Well, let's just say you're going to be an uncle and aunt in 9 months."

Leia was the first to react. She gave out a small squeal and jumped up from her seat and grabbed Mara in a hug. Han laughed and pulled Luke into a bear hug.

"Congratulations Dad," Han beamed.

"Oh my gosh Mara! I'm so happy for you! When are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Leia rushed out.

"Well, actually we just found out this morning," Mara grinned. Leia nodded, understanding.

"This morning?" Han asked confused. Then it dawned on him. "A Force thing?"

"A Force thing Han," Leia wrapped her arms around him.

"We ah, haven't said anything else to anyone though," Mara said. "I would really like to keep this a family thing."

"Our lips are sealed, right Han?" Leia looked up at him expectantly.

He held up his hands. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks you guys," Mara said slightly relieved.

* * *

><p>As Luke and Mara headed back to their apartment, Luke suddenly had the driver of the cab change course.<p>

"Please take us to the Imperial Med Center," he said and turned to look at his wife. "Don't give me that look," Luke said pointedly. "Cilghal is on planet and she is the best."

Mara slightly smiled at her husband. "You do take good care of me, oh husband of mine."

* * *

><p>Mara was waiting patiently or as patiently as Mara could wait for Cilghal to come into the room with her and Luke. She was extremely uncomfortable having to be in the med-center but it was for health's sake.<p>

Luke sent her reassuring feelings which Mara gratefully accepted.

"Hello Master Luke and Mara," Cilghal walked into the room and approached the couple. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," both Luke and Mara said at the same time. "We are very happy and excited," Luke continued with a big smile. Mara didn't quite follow his enthusiasm but smiled and said, "And we're ready to find out if it's a boy or girl."

Cilghal had Mara lay down on the small bed provided and got the ultrasound machine prepped and ready. Mara took Luke's hand in anticipation.

"There," Cilghal said after a minute. "There's you're baby."

Both Luke and Mara looked at the screen, eyes glued to the tiny figure. _This is growing inside of me,_ Mara thought with awe. _I can't believe we created this._

"Look's like you are having a girl and I would say you are about 2 1/2 months along," Cilghal switched off the machine and cleaned off Mara's stomach.

"A girl," Luke whispered. Luke looked down at his wife with pure love and aspiration. "Mara, we're having a girl!" Taking Mara by surprise, Luke scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

Mara had to laugh. She loved this man more than anything. "Luke, dear, Cilghal's still with us," she reminded him.

"Oh, sorry Cilghal." Luke grinned.

"Congratulations again. Please let me know if you need anything at any time."

"Thank you Cilghal," they both said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Mara lay in her bed, covers strewn across her and Luke and she was consumed by a fitful slumber.<p>

_Pain. It was an excruciating pain. Mara had never experienced such feelings before. Her head felt like it was going to explode. She wanted to scream, but only a muffled moan came through her lips. 'What is going on?' She asked herself. _

"_It'll be over very soon Jedi," a deep voice called to her. The blinding pain got even worse and this time Mara did scream. "Who are you! What do you want?" _

_Then it was gone. Sweat beaded her forehead and Mara blinked a few times to get her bearings straight. Only then did she realize that she was strapped down to a table. She reached out with the Force to feel for Luke, her baby, for anyone but almost blacked out from the void that was there. _

"_What did you do!" She screamed. Then she heard the sound and went deathly pale. A baby's wail. Her baby. "Don't you touch her!"_

Mara gasped for air and jumped up from her bed.

"Mara?" Luke's voice laced with concern. When she didn't reply he sat up and looked at her. She was white as their bed sheet, sweat trickling down her face and she was panting.

"Mara, what's going on? Is it the baby?" Luke could feel the panic welling up in his throat, but swallowed it down.

Mara finally took a deep breath and then looked over at Luke. "It was just a dream," she whispered, but then both of them sat up very straight sensing something. "Luke, do you…" Mara never got to finish her sentence. The side of their room exploded with such force it sent Luke and Mara clear over to the other side of the apartment.

Luke was fortunate enough to use the Force to take most of the impact, sustaining minor injuries but Mara was not.

"Mara!" Luke crawled over the broken glass and debris and cradled his wife in his lap. Her head had a nasty gash that was bleeding profusely; her face had cuts and bruises forming.

Luke could hear the building alarm go off but paid no mind. _Who would do this? _

"We would," a voice answered his thoughts.

Luke jerked his head to the figures approaching him. He didn't have his lightsaber with him-it was somewhere among the debris.

"What do you want!" Luke demanded. He put Mara down and took a protective guard over her. All he could feel from them is pure darkness.

"Come now Jedi Master. I think you know what we want." Luke watch their red and yellow eyes travel down to his wife.

"Over my dead body," Luke roared.

"Not quite. We still need you for the experiment," the lead figure held out a silver ball and as Luke charged at them, he threw the ball down on the ground filling the room with fumes. Luke hit the floor right at their feet.

"Take the woman. Clean her up and fix her injuries. Leave him," they picked up Mara and left.

* * *

><p>"Luke! Luke!" Luke groaned at the sound of his name being called. "Han, he's coming around!"<p>

Luke blinked a few times and finally registered that his sister and brother-in-law were at his side. "Wha…Mara!" Luke shouted then winced at the pain behind his eyes.

"Luke, just lie there for a minute," Leia looked over her brother worry in her eyes and face. "We want to make sure nothing is broken."

"Used the Force to cover the blast," Luke rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

"Blast? Luke, can you tell us what happened?" Han asked.

Luke looked around the room. There were police, firemen and ambulance. The firemen were putting out the last of the embers and smoke steamed out of the giant hole that was once his room. Everything was in shambles. Luke finally sat up and a wave of nausea hit him. Whatever the beings used on him last night was, it sure did a number on his system.

"Luke, where's Mara? We couldn't find her anywhere," Leia asked uneasily.

Luke again looked at Han and Leia, this time with a blank stare. "They took her," he said softly. "They took her and I did nothing to protect her. I failed her, I failed her..." he kept repeating, in a state of shock.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Leia was very growing more and more concerned about her brother's state. Both she and Han didn't know if Luke had sustained any internal injuries and his external ones could use some stitches and bacta. They helped Luke to his feet, supporting him on each side.

"No! I have to find her!" He shouted at his sister. His eyes had gone from a crystal, clear blue to almost a smoky violet. "She needs me."

"Alright kid," Han started to lead Luke out of the shattered apartment, "let's get you over to our place and then we'll work on finding Mara."

As they walked through the shambles Luke stopped abruptly, making Han and Leia stumbled.

"What is it Luke?" Leia asked, still supporting her brother's arm. He didn't answer, instead glared at the objects. His and Mara's lightsaber lay under some broken ceiling. He shook off Han and Leia's hold and went over to the two sabers. He slowly bent over and picked them up.

"Where were you when I needed you?" he growled at the lightsabers as if they could answer him.

* * *

><p>At the Solo's apartment, Luke sat very still on their couch and stared vacantly at the wall. Han got some very potent salts from his bathroom cabinet and held them under Luke's nose to bring him back into reality.<p>

"Luke, can you hear me?" Han asked. Leia watched with concern, but tried to send out reassuring feelings and strength to her brother.

Luke finally crinkled his nose at the smells and shook his head. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Han and Leia. They could see the storm brewing in them.

"I failed her," Luke again repeated.

"You didn't know," Leia once more came to her brother's side and took him in her arms. He didn't fight it, but didn't relax into either.

"I should have," he said darkly. "I should have known that something was bothering her."

"We'll find her Luke. I'll start by contacting Talon Karrde and putting the word out. He'll have his people searching the entire galaxy." Luke just stared at Han and Han wasn't sure if anything was registering in Luke's head at the moment.

"Do you have any idea of who might be after you or Mara?" Leia asked.

Luke gave a sarcastic snort and tore himself away from his sister. They watched as the Jedi Master became unraveled.

"Isn't the whole Sith-forsaken galaxy after us?" Luke shouted and paced the room. "I don't know who did this, Leia. I'm a damn Jedi Master and I should have foreseen this coming!"

"Calm down Luke, this isn't going to get Mara back," Han grabbed Luke by the shoulders and forced him to stop pacing. "Yes you are a Jedi Master, but you are human and shit happens. Blaming yourself isn't going to get your wife back. Calm down, get a shower and sleep. Leia and I will start right now making contacts and seeing who's got a mark out for you."

This time everything registered to Luke. Han was right. Even though he had the right to be frustrated, hurt and angry, it wasn't going to get Mara or his baby back any sooner.

Luke's shoulders slumped in somewhat of defeat and exhaustion. He nodded and headed toward the refresher.

Han turned to Leia. "Call Karrde. He'll want to know one way or another about Mara. I'll go over to the security and look over tapes and talk to people. We'll have to watch for your brother and make sure he doesn't kill anyone in the process."

* * *

><p>"<em>Luke! Luke…"<em> Luke shot up from his bed, Mara's voice echoing in his head. She was calling to him.

"Mara," he whispered. "I'm here." He sent her through their Force bond; hoping that she would feel him, know that he was coming for her.

He ran a shaky hand though his already tousled blond hair and decided against going back to sleep. He sat there for a moment longer recalling last night's ordeal. Who were these beings and what did they want? He remembered clearly their eyes. Their fiery red and yellow hellish eyes burned into his skull. And experiment… Luke leaped out of bed and ran into the living room to find no one there.

"Leia? Han?" he called out.

"Luke, what is it?" Leia came jogging into the room where Luke stood.

Luke was starting to get that wild look again and Leia grabbed his hands sending him soothing thoughts. It helped.

"Leia, these beings said something about an experiment right before I passed out."

"Did you get any feelings as to where Mara was?"

Luke shook his head. "No. God Leia, if they hurt her…"

Leia cut him off. "Luke I know you love her to the end of time, but having these dark notions won't help."

Luke studied his sister for a moment. "You're right. I'm just…

She again brought him into an embrace and this time he hugged her back. "I know Brother. I know."

* * *

><p>By the afternoon Luke had somewhat gotten some sleep and some composure back. He had never felt so out of control in his life, not even in his worse moments.<p>

'_Mara…' _Luke sent out with the Force again. _'Be strong my love. I am coming.' _Luke hoped that she felt him. He didn't feel anything back from her and dread settled in his stomach.

Han returned and updated him and Leia on what he found out.

"I went through last night's security tapes and talked to flight control." Luke held his breath. "Nothing unusual came up on either."

"How can that be?" Leia asked confused.

_No leads, no nothing. I'll find her. Somehow, I'll find her._ "Thanks Han," Luke said softly.

"I also talked with Karrde and he has everyone on his side on alert and searching. He was just as frazzled."

"Thank you. I've got to go." Luke started to head to the door when Leia stopped him.

"Luke wait! Go where? We don't have any leads."

Luke looked down for a moment and then back at his sister. His voice passionate, deep and dark, "I'll find her. I'll travel the universe and back, spend a life time doing so, but I'll find her. And if for some reason I don't, I'll die knowing that I tried. You have the communication codes to the _Jade's Sabre_?" He waited until Leia nodded. "I'll be there. Update me as soon as you hear anything." With that, Luke was gone.

* * *

><p>Mara struggled from the sleep to hear mummers all around her. She was very groggy and as she tried to stretch her aching body, she realized something or someone was pinning her down. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and then turned to one side when she heard some soft voices. Mara stretched out with the Force to get a better awareness of her new captivity, but when she did she had a nasty surprise.<p>

A harsh pressure that almost felt like she was drowning came over her followed by a searing, burning pain behind her eyes. She couldn't help but let out a startled and pained-filled yelp.

"Ah, the Jedi is finally awake," one of the voices approached her. Again, Mara had to blink several times to clear her vision and wished her hands free so she could rub them.

"Who are you?" Mara rasped out. Her throat hurt among the other parts of her body. She squinted at her captors. The voice stepped right up to her and she finally could get a good look at him.

Tall, lean with muscle built around his arms and skin a deep violet color. Mara had shivers go through her entire body when she met his eyes. Those violent, vile red and yellow eyes. His face was sharp and teeth sharper. She let her eyes wander down his arms to his claw like hands and saw his sharp bird like talons. She had never seen a species like this before.

He bent over her and stared right into her eyes. "You're worst nightmare."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had past and Luke had not heard any updates or news about his wife. He sat in the <em>Sabre<em> in Mara's chair staring blankly at the vastness of space. He and his whole family knew that there would be attempts on their lives they had been battling that what felt like every day. But usually it was an extremist group, or some rouge evil that they had some clue about. This time, well this time Luke had no idea. Most of the Jedi offered to help him which he graciously accepted. They still were coming up empty handed. When Luke tried to reach out to Mara, he just came up with a black wall. He knew though deep down, if Mara had died he would have felt it. No, she was alive and waiting for him. He just needed a single clue.

* * *

><p>Mara had never been so frighten in her whole entire life. She could hear the voice in the back of her mind <em>fear is of the dark side<em> but right now she couldn't control it. She had no idea where she was, who or what these creatures wanted and she was afraid for her unborn child.

Mara tried to judge the days by timing when the guards would take her out of her cell and strap her down to the table, but the concept of time was all but lost to her. She crammed her neck to look down at her own body. Her head was still pounding; her arms were covered in bandages and had an I.V sticking out through the bandage and wires of all kinds were placed on her arms, legs, stomach and she could feel a couple of them tugging on her forehead.

"Who are you!" Mara demanded. The vile man or Mara assumed that's what he was rolled his chair right up to her and shoved his disgusting pointed face right into Mara's. She held back the urge to spit in his face.

He smiled showing his jagged fangs. "Fierce even in the unknown." His demonic eyes looked over Mara's pale face, sending chills straight down to her core. He reached up with his talon-like hand and Mara tried to flinch away. His hand paused in mid air and then continued to stroke her hair away from her face.

"Pity," he somewhat sighed.

"What?" Mara growled.

"You are beautiful." His hand traveled down her collar bone, to her arm and Mara bit her lip trying not to say anything to get herself or her baby hurt. "Hopefully," he continued to move his hand, lightly stroking her bandage arm and then moved it to her rib cage. Mara's breathing quickened and if she could, she would have destroyed this monster in seconds. "Hopefully," he repeated, "you're child will be as beautiful as you." His hand gently but sickenly landed on her stomach.

Rage consumed Mara. "Don't touch me!" She screamed and thrashed on the table. He retracted his hand from Mara and watched her fight. Alarms starting going off on the machines as some of the wires came loose from Mara.

"Achan," one of his assistants came running to his side, "should we sedate her?"

"No," Achan watched and waited.

* * *

><p>From afar Luke was knocked down to the floor of his ship to what he only could describe as bullet train running into him and not quite finishing the job. His breath left his body and he struggled to get it back. It hurt everywhere. He called upon the Force to help calm himself and reached out further to feel where the source was coming from. Instead he came upon a brick wall which again knocked him on his butt.<p>

"What the…?" Luke ran his hand through his hair. He stretched out further with the Force, trying to push through the brick wall. He managed to crack one stone…

"LUKE!" she screamed

"Mara," he whispered back to her and the stone wall was immediately replaced and she was lost to him.

* * *

><p>Achan finally motioned for his assistants to restrain Mara back down. "Don't touch me," she struggled valiantly but to no avail. Sweat beads streamed off her head and she was breathing heavily.<p>

"Jedi Skywalker, what we want from you isn't you." Mara furrowed her brows at him. Achan continued. "Let me explain now that you are calm. We chose you for a couple reasons. You and your husband share a unique bond with each other. It's deeper, more intimate and powerful than anything out there."

"So you must know he'll stop at nothing to find me and kill you," Mara spat out.

"He won't find you my dear."

Mara was forced back down on the table; wires that were pulled out in her fight were placed back on her. "Why's that?"

"Every Force user has midi-chlorians in their blood. The wires you pulled out and we are reattaching are connecting nanites to your brain and central nervous system. When we reach our final stage in the procedure we are going to drill a hole into your head and the nanites will all come together and direct the midi-chlorians to your offspring." Mara swallowed hard and then closed her eyes for a moment, trying to comprehend what this monster was doing to her. He explained the procedure so nonchalant, like if they were going for a walk.

"Do you understand Jedi?" He snarled. "You are going to be drained of all your power and your infant will be the most ultimate Force user there ever was. You'll only be kept alive long enough to give birth to her."

If Mara's color could become transparent, it would have. She became even paler and her skin glistened from the sweat. _Oh God,_ Mara thought to herself. She couldn't let this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had been on the _Sabre _now for almost three months. This would make Mara about six months pregnant. He was exhausted barely getting enough sleep and searching high and low. Everyone who was helping him came up empty handed and it was shredding every ounce of hope he held onto.

He would dream of her: dreams of safe places, holding his child and laughing joylessly with one another. He would look at his family, knowing that they were safe and loved.

Other dreams consisted of torment, pain, sorrow and he would wake, drenched in sweat. Both types of dreams made Luke confused. Was the Force telling him it would be alright in the end or was it saying she couldn't be saved? No, he wouldn't believe that.

"_Jade's Sabre_, come in," craning an exhausted eye open, Luke woke to a woman's voice calling him.

He hit the comm button and replied, "This is _Jade's Sabre,_" but before he could continue, Luke was interrupted.

"Luke!" It was Leia. He hadn't talked to her or Han in months. "I'm so glad that you are okay." Luke creased his brows in confusion.

"Leia, it's good to hear from you too."

"We haven't heard from you since Mara disappeared and we were worried." Luke gave a small smile despite no one being able to see it. "Luke, I think you should come back to Coruscant; regroup and rest for a little bit."

Luke shook his head; again no one could see his actions. "No Leia. Mara's still out there waiting for me."

"We have everyone searching high and low. You need rest especially when you do find out where she is. You'll need your strength." Luke knew she was right, but he refused to give up.

"Leia," he whispered over the comm, "she's depending on me. They are depending on me."

There was a pause and Luke wasn't sure if Leia had left. Then he heard her gently say, "Luke you will see your wife and child back. Come home and we can plan out how we are going to get them."

With a sigh, Luke plotted a course back to Coruscant. "I'll be there in a couple of days."

* * *

><p>An exhausted Luke was greeted by Leia and Han. Han grabbed his duffle and Luke didn't protest. Leia took Luke's arm and he slightly leaned some of his weight onto her. It was a quiet trip back to their apartments and Luke immediately collapsed onto the couch.<p>

Leia could feel the guilt radiating off her brother. "Take a shower and then rest. We'll get together as soon as you are able to think." Without an argument, Luke moved like a zombie and did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Luke sat up with a jolt, looking over to his left to see that side of the bed empty. He quickly remembered that Mara was not with him and that he was at his sister's apartment. He padded out into the common area in sweats and a shirt, ruffed up from a troublesome sleep.<p>

"Leia?" He called out. Leia was out there immediately. "Any reports at all?" Leia just studied her brother for a moment. She saw the war torn look on his face, the dark shadows of stress under his eyes. Why did everyone want to hurt him? And this was in the worse way.

"I'm sorry Luke. We have been monitoring everything, even had Rogue Squadron doing patrols for us but nothing."

Luke sat down at the counter and stared blankly at the table top. "Leia, something bad is happening. When I was on the _Sabre_ a couple of weeks ago I was knocked down by what felt like a herd of Banthas. It took the wind right out of me. I couldn't catch my breath."

"Oh Luke," Leia breathed, "do you think it's Mara?"

"I think so. There's a wall. Whoever has her has gone to great lengths to block any Force user from contacting her." He paused for a moment and then looked at his sister. She could feel his sorrow and she wish she could take it all away from him. "Why Leia? Why does everyone want to get us?"

"I have been asking myself the same question," She took his hands and held them in support. "Little Brother, we will find her. You'll hold her again and she'll be safe." Luke looked at his sister, turmoil-filled blue eyes met with determined, love and strength filled brown.

* * *

><p>Mara sat in her den as she now dubbed it, lightly rubbing her ever growing belly. She was almost six months pregnant and everyday was harder and harder. Though she was six months along, she wasn't as big as some women could be at this time. She contributed it to that she wasn't eating nearly enough, just enough to get by.<p>

She knew Luke wouldn't have approved of her eating habits and she could almost hear his scolding voice to tell her to eat more, but she didn't want to give her kidnappers the gratification of her cooperation. Not only that, she was scared of the thought of having the child and they taking her. She wouldn't let that happen she would get out of this prison and Luke would come from her. Besides, she was the ex-Emperor's Hand. She had been in tight situations. _Yeah, just without carrying extra cargo,_ Mara thought referring to her child.

She let her thoughts drift to her beloved husband. How unfair that it was not to see his child growing, to feel her kick or even hold Mara's hair when she did get sick. Tears pooled in Mara's eyes at the thought of Luke. _I'm getting way too soft,_ Mara slightly smiled.

Her cell door opened reveling Achan and two others. "Well Jedi, looks like your offspring is growing. You are going to need to consume more food and see one of our doctors."

Mara narrowed her emerald eyes. "Why would you think I would see any of your doctors? I would never do anything to help you."

"Not me, but your child. You don't want it to die do you?" Mara didn't answer-couldn't answer. She couldn't let them have her.

"Come Jedi. Don't make us force you," Achan warned.

Mara held up her chin in defiance. "Force what you must. But my child and I will never be a part of your plan." Achan grinned evilly at her and signaled for his guards to get her.

"I'm glad Jedi you are making this harder," he growled as the two guards struggled with Mara. After one guard receiving a kick to the groin and another punch to the eye, they finally bound her wrists behind her back and brought her to stand in from of him. "It shows that your offspring will be strong and powerful." He stoked her round belly, making her want to vomit. He made her look at him as he stared into her eyes. "Don't fight-you won't win."

Mara didn't give up her struggle with the guards as they dragged her down the endless hallways to the infirmary. She fought in their grasp making it very difficult to keep a hold of her. Achan watched the Jedi struggle, grinning to himself.

"Strap her to the table and start test one," Achen commanded as they entered the medical room. Mara purposely fell down to the floor, planting her feet and using them as stoppers. The guards definitely out powered her, but she continued to fight with all her strength. As they picked her up to put her on the table she kicked out, hitting one square in the jaw giving her a somewhat satisfy feeling has he grunted in pain.

None to gently, they slammed her onto the hard metal table causing her to see stars. She felt her wrists and legs being strapped down. Once her vision cleared she turned to Achen and shot daggers at him.

"You should really just cooperate, Jedi. It is in your very interest at least for your infant." Mara refused to answer him.

The "doctors" immediately set to work on Mara, placing wires strategically over her head, arms and abdomen. This was a new test they were running on her, not like the last few she had endured. The heart monitor beeped keeping in rhythm of her racing heart. She closed her eyes briefly trying to calm herself. She did not want them to know how scared she really was.

A mean looking drill/probe was brought to the head of the table and Mara broke out into a cold sweat. An assistant also brought over something that closely resembled and ultrasound machine and giving Mara no warning, lifted up her old worn shirt and moved the cold, slimed up handle around her stomach. Mara gave out a slight gasp.

"There," the assistant pointed to the monitor. Achen leaned forward to see the picture better. Mara also raised her head to get a better look. "There is its head and spine."

"Heart beat?" Achen demanded.

Mara held her breath. There was her baby. Despite the situation she as in, she was struck in awe and tears welled up in her eyes. Then to make things even more real for her, Mara heard her baby's heart for the first time. The tears that she tried holding back slid over her porcelain face. She wished Luke was here. This was something that he should have been here for.

_Little Baby, we're going to get you out of here._ Mara promised to herself and her child.

"Perfect," Achen turned back to Mara. "Commence the test. Monitor the infant and make sure nothing happens to it."

Mara's eyes stayed glued to the ultrasound machine with the picture of her baby as the drill/probe machine turned on. Whatever they were about to do was going to be extremely painful without a doubt.

She could feel the pressure on the side of her head first and then the pain came. Without the Force to help block her senses, Mara felt everything. She gave out a blood curdling scream and her body jerked in agony as the drill entered the side of her head. All the monitors yelled in alarm, but they continued their test.

Mara tried to think about her husband and the times that they shared as the pain intensed. She thought about her wedding, the wedding night, his smile, his gentle touch and the way he told her he loved her.

The machine suddenly stopped, blood poured from the spot. It retracted and then they inserted three wires. "Sir," one of the assistants said to Achen, some worry in his voice, "she is in great distress."

"Keep going," Achen commanded, watching Mara clench and unclench her hands, her muscles convulsing and slightly panting.

The nanites were inserted into her head and she could feel the little bots attach themselves to her.

"Jedi, this is the last stage of completely taking away your powers. You will never again feel that Force of yours, to never again to feel your husband or your child."

Through her pain, Mara heard what the monster was telling her and she couldn't let it happen. _Enough!_ With all her might, she called upon the will of the Force to enter her body and braced herself for another onslaught of turbulent pain. It came, but with it all sides of power gathered within her core. Dark, Light and everything in between, she could feel it build inside her.

The alarms on all the machines where screaming, some shorting out and spitting sparks. The assistants were trying to shut down the computers and test before it exploded.

"Get her out of her!" Achen cried. Mara again looked at her assailant and he knew he made a deadly mistake. Their eyes met and Achen actually swallowed in fear.

Mara could feel the Force, its strength helping her. She pictured the brick wall and one by one each brick crumbled. She felt their talons digging into her flesh, trying to get her off the infirmary table and away from the madness. With the gathering power, she threw it at the brick wall finally making it crumble.

* * *

><p>Luke and Leia were finalizing their plan when Luke's head shot up and his eye's glazing over.<p>

"Luke?" asked concern in Leia's voice. He did not hear her.

Luke felt the ripple through the Force before seeing anything. Leia quieted down as well, sensing something amiss. Luke gasped for a breath of air and then he saw the wall. It was the same thing he first encountered on the _Sabre._

He hesitantly started toward the wall and then he felt it. No, felt her. With a sudden ferocity he ran to the wall and clawed at it. _Mara!_ He called to her hoping that she would hear him.

Something told him to watch out and in second's bricks within the wall exploded. He had never felt anything like it before. She was everywhere and was everything. It consumed him and he lavished in it. _Mara! _He cried again. She didn't call out to him again, but he could finally feel her.

"Luke?" He vaguely remembered his name being called but he turned to his sister. "Luke?" She called to him again, slightly worried. Luke shook his head clear, reluctantly pulling away from the wall, from his wife.

He turned and looked at his sister with a dazed look. "Byss."

Leia sat up, startled. "What?"

Luke blinked a few times and cleared his vision. He looked at his sister, his eye suddenly hard, cold yet determined. "She's on Byss. I should have known. Right under our noses! Dammit! Tell Han to get the _Falcon _ready and let's go."

* * *

><p>Chaos erupted everywhere in the medical bay. With the power backing her, Mara destroyed any machine that was near her. The binds that held her to the slab flew off her legs and writs. She slowly sat up, blood pouring from the hole that her enemies inflicted on her and turned to face her captors.<p>

"Restrain her!" Achen bellowed.

His minions scrambled toward Mara, but with a flick of her wrist she sent them flying to one side of the room. She gasped at the blistering pain the power was causing her, but she drove herself to keep using it. She had to escape and this was her one chance.

Mara turned to face Achen. "I'm leaving," she growled.

He barred his jagged teeth at her. "We'll hunt you down. You and your offspring will never be safe. Don't you understand Jedi! It is her destiny to be strong to be powerful!"

Mara closed her eyes and urged the power to grow. She encouraged her unborn daughter to join her to defeat this monster. Mara slowly opened her eyes and even Achen had to take a step back. Her eyes were no longer jaded orbs, but dark black holes with no depth to them; the power slowly whipping her hair around making Mara look like an archangel from hell.

* * *

><p>From afar Luke gasped at the sudden surge of power and pain. "Luke?" Leia asked worriedly.<p>

"It's Mara," he said breathlessly.

"Are we too late?"

"No, but I don't know how much longer."

"Hold on Kid. I'm pushing the _Falcon_ as much as I can. Mara will be there," Han tried to encourage even though he didn't feel it.

* * *

><p>"You will die Achen," the power created a storm above their heads; thunder cracked and enhanced Mara's celestial voice. But Achen still did not back down.<p>

"Jedi, you're offspring will be the most powerful being alive. More powerful than your former master! Don't you understand? Wouldn't you want her to be able to protect and defend herself from anything?"

"Except from you," Mara slid off the table and approached him. "I will do everything in my power to protect her and that means killing you!" She lifted her hand and clenched her fist. Achen started gasping for air and clawing at his throat.

"I may not have the Force after this Achen, but I will know that you are dead and my family safe. As long as my daughter lives that's all that matters. Now die!" She quickly spread her arms and his body separated in half.

Her body beyond exhaustion and no longer able to support her, Mara collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>A hop, skip and a jump later Han landed the ship on the nearest docking bay. Luke nearly burst open the landing ramp's door.<p>

"Luke, do you have any idea where you are going?" Han yelled out, both he and Leia running to keep up.

"It's telling me to go this way!" Luke growled back to them. Han gave his wife a dubious look, but after being with the Jedi for so long he didn't even try to argue.

They came up to a large stone doorway with no opening insight. Luke ran his hands over the door to see if there were any hidden opening mechanisms.

"Stand back," Luke warned Han and Leia. Leia could instantly feel the Force gather around her brother and shoved her husband off to the side. The stone door exploded, sending shards of rock all over. When the debris cleared the three of them took off in a run.

The rock soon turned into metal which soon transformed into what looked to be a research facility. Doors littered the hall way, evil dominating each crevice. Both Luke and Leia shuttered at the darkness and even Han stood on edge.

"Is she in one of these rooms, Luke?" Han asked wearily.

"No, but she's been in them before. Come on, down here." They jogged down the sterile hall. Suddenly Luke came to an abrupt halt almost causing Han and Leia to run into him.

"Can you feel it?" He asked, almost possessed. He closed his eyes momentarily and sucked in a breath. The terror, the calmness, the pain, the strength-Luke could feel the Force radiating this to him.

They approached the final door in front of them and all three of them gasped in complete shock. Bodies had been thrown all over the room, bloodied and battered. Machines still were sparking and on fire, lights from the ceiling falling and flickering giving the room an even more ominous glow to the scene.

Their eyes finally came upon a gruesome site where a body had been recently decapitated from its lower half. Leia swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat, Han took in a big gulp of air and Luke frozen to the spot where he stood. That was until he spotted her. He was instantly at her side.

"Mara," the air left his body as he wheezed out her name. Luke gently as he could took her in his arms. He heard the gasp from both Han and Leia as they saw the gaping hole with wires on the side of her head. Her blood leaked onto Luke's hands, but he didn't pay any mind to that. Angry tears welled up in his eyes as the brutality that was brought upon her settled in his stomach. Luke bit his lip, fighting back the vile words that crept into his mind.

"Mara," called to her again. He tried reaching to her with the Force. _"Please my love, hear me. Don't give up, not when we're this close._

"Luke is she…" Leia let the sentence drift, fear of the reality.

"No, but she's barely hanging on," he's voice soft but dark. "I can't…I can't feel her anymore." Luke choked, realizing that the Force no longer was around Mara. It wasn't like when someone died, no it was like she was a void. Like there was a bubble around her.

"Come on let's get her back to the _Falcon_. At least the ship has some medical supplies to hold her until we get to Coruscant. We can alert Cilghal and have her waiting for us at the emergency room." Han said.

Luke nodded. He picked up his wife into his arms and held her for just a moment. "Mara, please." He whispered desperately, a tear slipped its way down his cheek and splashed onto Mara's bruised face.

A soft moan startled all three of them and all eyes were on Mara. She didn't open her eyes, but somehow she knew everything was all right.

"Farmboy, you finally made it," she slightly smiled through cracked lips.

Luke gasped and hugged her even tighter. "I'm here Mara, I'm here," he cried. "We're getting you out of here now. Hold on." He didn't know if she heard him, but they all hurried to the ship and blasted off from the nightmare.

* * *

><p>The ride to Coruscant was very quiet, aside from talking to Cilghal and having her on alert. After bandaging Mara's wound as best as they could, careful of the wires that were still implanted and tending to anymore wounds that were on her body, Luke stayed right next to her side ever vigilant of the medical readouts that the <em>Falcon <em>would supply. Leia stayed next to her brother's side for support while Han stayed in the cockpit.

Mara had not made another sound or movement since being taken to the ship.

"She'll be okay Luke. She's a fighter and she knows you're here." Leia tried to sound optimistic, but even to her own ears she didn't sound that convincing. So instead she laid her hand on top of her brother's and sister-in-law's. Luke gave her a half smile for the support.

They landed on the emergency docking bay where Cilghal and a team were waiting for them. Luke gently placed Mara on the hover bed and they rushed her inside.

After much arguing, Luke resigned himself to pace in the lobby and Han and Leia sat in the open chair, exhausted. Luke only paused his pacing when a nurse or doctor came out, but they never stopped to talk to him.

"What is taking so long?" Luke growled in frustration. He finally flung his body into a chair next to his sister. Leia just took her brother's hand and held it.

Time crawled by when finally Cilghal walked out to the waiting room. Luke jumped from his seat which startled Leia and Han awake. They all approached the Mon Cal apprehensively. Cilghal was expressionless.

"We have her in a bacta tank and stable at the moment. We removed the wires from her head and tried to reverse the nanites but her body went into immediate shock." Luke paled and both Han and Leia wrapped a protective arm around him. "We were successful at stopping the nanites from further entering her body but the ones that are already in her bloodstream and nervous system we cannot remove without causing anymore harm to her or your child."

Luke closed his eye trying to process everything in. "What does this all mean? What about the baby? Is she going to be alright?"

"Remarkably your child is unharmed. I believe Mara did everything in her power to protect her. In fact the nanites are only enhancing your child's health and power."

"They're draining Mara's power and putting it into the baby's?" Leia asked in horror.

Cilghal nodded. "Mara is losing her midi-chlorians and her ability to touch the Force."

"Can I see her?" Luke dared anyone to say no to him now. Without another word, the Jedi healer led the family down to the medical ward. The room was lined with bacta tanks few filled with various beings with various injuries but Luke immediately saw her and walked right up to the tank that held her lifeless body. Leia and Han held back in respectful silence.

The halogen light highlighted the tank making Mara look like a floating angel. Her red hair looked as if it was bleeding and the deep, dark bruises were a harsh contrast to her pale skin. Luke's eyes drifted to her stomach where their child was growing. He pressed his hands against the tank as if trying to touch her. He felt the deep sorrow that had he tried to repress for so long crawl up and escape with a loud, hollow and mournful wail. Luke slid down the glass and crumbled to the floor. With dignity out the door, he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

A little note-I realized that I made Luke really emotional but I think it works well. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

Sincerely,

Admiral Daala

* * *

><p>Mara was finally pulled out of the bacta tank a week later when Cilghal was confident enough that her vitals were stable. Han and Leia returned to work visiting while they could, but Luke never left her side.<p>

"_Daddy,_" a soft voice called out. Luke just mumbled in his sleep but the voice prompted. "_Daddy…_" the voice said again and this time Luke woke up confused and sleep still clouding his brain. It took him a moment to get his bearings straight and after blinking a few times to clear his eyes; he looked around the room and instantly remembered that he spent the night at the hospital by his wife's side. All the machines were making their normal sounds and Mara, his beloved Mara was locked in a deep endless coma. What made it even worse for Luke was that he could not sense his wife. He could see her, physically feel her, but their bond was severed. It was like losing part of him.

"_Daddy…_" The voice was much clearer this time and then he felt her. His daughter was reaching out to him through the Force! But there was another presence he could feel within his daughter-a slight part of Mara's essence was there and his heart soared. Luke reached out through the Force and locked onto their daughter's small signature.

"Little one," Luke's voice cracked. Through the Force he could see his daughter. She had to be around six or seven, with long flaxen gold hair that glistened. She looked at her father and Luke was hypnotized by her big emerald orbs. She held out her hand for him to take and Luke reached out gently encasing her small, soft hand. He closed his eyes feeling Mara through his daughter and he tried grasping for that familiar bond.

"_Daddy_," the child's celestial voice brought him back. "_Mommy needs you_."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How did his unborn child know so much already? Was she this powerful so soon?

"How?" He asked. "How do I help her?"

"_You told her to hold on_. _You said you were coming for her_. _She heard you and now she is waiting for you._ _Go to her_. _Please Daddy. Help her._" Luke bent down to be eye level with his daughter and he really looked at her.

"I love you little one," he smiled and stroked long golden mane. "I will bring your mother back."

"_I love you too Daddy_." With that the child vanished. Luke greedily tried to hold on to the feeling of Mara, but her signature was lost. His child remained his beacon of hope.

* * *

><p>Luke knew the risk involved with what he was about to do. He had to reach deep within himself and call upon the Force to guide him, to take over his mind and body to help bring Mara back. He was had no idea if this would kill him, her or the infant but he put complete faith in the Force and silently prayed to let it heal his family.<p>

Luke took a hold of Mara's hands and gently rested them on her swollen stomach. Their baby gave a small kick as if showing her support. He closed his eyes and called the Force to completely fill him. Luke placed one hand on Mara's forehead and entered her mind.

The first thing he came upon was the broken wall that she had crumbled in order to call out to him. Shards of stone littered his path. Why was this still here, he couldn't answer but he continued his trek. It was very dark inside her mind explaining the void he felt around her. Luke pressed on and felt as though the further he went the tighter the walls became around him. He had to act fast before the nanites completely took her away from him.

"Mara?" He called out. Suddenly he had to shield his eyes from a blinding light in front of him. Luke blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the change of light and he looked around at the new scene. Lush green trees and grass with rolling hills covered the landscape as far as the eye could see. A clear stream of water divided the land and under one of the trees sat a dark silhouette. Luke walked over to the figure and stopped right behind it.

She sat on an old broken tree trunk, staring out into the vast green land. Luke hesitantly reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, not quite believing what he was seeing, "Mara?"

She slowly turned around to face him not wanting to believe he was really here; that this was some cruel joke being played on her.

"Luke?" She asked hesitantly.

In one swift move, Luke scooped Mara up into his arms and held her as close as he could. "Mara, my beautiful Mara. I thought I lost you," tears freely fell from his eyes but he wasn't ashamed of them. She gently stroked the tears from his face and met him for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder and clung to him for dear life.

"You came Farmboy, you came," she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Mara; I don't even know how to apologize to you." They swayed together in the breeze.

Mara looked up at her darling husband with nothing but love. "You came for me Luke. You don't have to apologize," she smiled at him and kissed him again.

"What is this place?" Luke asked as the broke apart just enough to gesture to the land around them.

Mara shrugged. "It's the one place I could think of without any pain involved. Don't you remember right after we got married and went to Coreilla…?"

"The cabin," Luke remembered fondly. It was one of his best memories where he and Mara truly got to be themselves and really discover themselves as newlyweds.

"Yes the cabin. It was so beautiful, peaceful and you weren't rushing off to save anyone. I think it was really the first time I ever saw you relax and look like that sweet, young, farmboy I always tease you about," Mara grinned. The grinned was short lived when a hiss escaped her lips and she dug her fingers into Luke's arm.

"What's going on?" Luke asked worriedly.

"The nanites," Mara panted. "I guess even heaven is short lived." When she caught her breath they both looked around them and Mara let out a whimper of despair. The rolling hills started to vanish along with the lush green grass. Mara looked at her husband in panic. "You have to leave now!"

"I promised to bring you back. I won't leave without you." Luke said determinedly.

"You have to be there for our little girl…" Mara started but Luke interrupted her.

"I promised our little girl that I would bring back her mommy. Don't make me break that promise to our child Mara!" Luke had a fire in his eye that Mara had never seen before.

Everything was starting to get dark and the walls were closing in on them. They were out of time. "The pain Luke, I can't do it again," Mara winced as the last of the nanites took their desired effect. She looked away from him in shame. "I'm just not strong enough."

"I'm here my love, feel for me. Feel for our child. Fight it. You can do it. You are strong. Stronger than anyone I know. Don't be afraid," Luke's voice was getting fainter and Mara felt the panic rise in her throat.

"I'm right behind you." Bracing for an onslaught of pain, Mara closed her eyes and reached out for her husband and daughter.

* * *

><p>Luke was thrown against the hospital wall and landed with a hard thud on the floor.<p>

"Luke!" Leia cried out for her brother. She and Han had stopped by to make sure Mara and Luke were okay when she saw her brother being tossed like a sack of potatoes against the wall. They ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Shaking his head to clear the stars from his vision, Luke looked up at his sister and brother-in-law and then scrambled to his feet.

"Whoa, steady Luke," Han cautioned as Luke lost his balance. "You really took a hit to the head. What's going on?"

The heart monitor and other vital machines started beeping loudly and erratically. Han, Leia and Luke's attention was immediately drawn to Mara and they were at her side instantly.

"Come on Mara, fight it," Luke said softly.

"Luke, what's going on?" Leia asked concerned and made Luke look at her. Luke didn't get to answer because all the machines hooked up to Mara came alive and made an ear piercing screech where all three of them had to cover their ears from the noise.

Nurses came charging into the room, shoving Han and Leia away from Mara, but Luke refused to move yelling at the hospital staff, demanding that he had to be next to his wife.

Han physically took Luke's arms and moved him away from Mara, but not without Luke giving a fight. "What is wrong with you kid!" Han yelled at Luke. "Let them do their job!"

"You don't understand!" Luke fought against Han's restraint. "She's trying to come back and I have to help her. Please, trust me. This is the only way," Luke turned desperate eyes to his sister.

Leia laid a gentle hand on her husband's arm. "Let him go." She turned to the nurses who were frantically working on Mara, who turned a deathly shade of white. "Luke, it may kill you."

"Trust the Force Leia," gently stroked his sister's cheek. "Get them out of here for me please."

She nodded and turned to Han who pulled out his blaster, "Alright, everyone out."

They all turned to Han with wide eyes. "You can't be serious," one of the nurses cursed out. "Master Skywalker, we know you are worried but let us do our job!"

"I said out!" Han motioned to the door and they all herded out. Han shut the door and locked it behind him. "You don't have much time."

Luke walked up to the bed that Mara lay in and once again took her hand. Leia took his other hand and he offered her a grim smile. "You ready?" He asked. She slightly nodded taking a deep breath.

They both opened themselves to the Force and reached out to Mara. Luke could vaguely hear Leia gasp when she felt Mara's anguish and distress. He squeezed her hand and pushed forward. "Keep going Leia." He encouraged.

He felt like he was floating in a dark endless cavern when he heard the screams. It was Mara and she was valiantly trying to fight the pain, trying to fight the nanites. "Come to me Mara!" Luke yelled to her.

"Luke…" Her voice echoed.

He finally felt her presence coil around him and he held on for dear life.

* * *

><p>Leia had to let go of Luke's hand and Han caught her as she lost her balance. "Leia, are you alright? What's happening?" He asked worriedly as he helped her to her feet.<p>

Leia gulped for a breath and clutched Han's arms for support. Luke's eyes suddenly flew open and he lost his grip to Mara. Her body arched and she grabbed a hold of the bed's railing, her knuckles turning white in a death grip. An impossible inhuman sound came out of Mara's mouth and all three of them had to cover their ears again.

A war raged within Mara. She was battling for her very life-to escape from the darkness and pain and to come back to the ones she loved and cherished; mostly to come back for her unborn daughter. Agony, deep, rich agony filled her conscience and she couldn't hold back the roar of torment.

"Luke, help her," Leia cried. Mara's pain was so over whelming that even without having the Force, she made Luke and Leia double over in shock.

Luke regained himself and reached out and touched Mara's forehead. He once again gathered the Force around him, sending waves of love, strength and power to her. All at once Mara's muscles bunched up and she grabbed his hand and hung on. Then her body went slack, the heart monitor and vital machines went to their normal rates and her screaming ceased.

A clear sheen of perspiration covered Luke's face and he was breathing hard. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look over Mara.

"I'm going to call Cilghal," Han said softly, as if not really sure what to say or do next. Neither Luke nor Leia acknowledge him. Leia slowly approached her brother.

"Is she okay?" Leia asked hesitantly.

"I…I honestly don't know," Luke breathed.

* * *

><p>They had received confirmation from Cilghal that she was on her way to the hospital. She happened to be on the other side of Coruscant when Han had made the emergency call.<p>

Han and Leia curled up next to each other, Leia dozing on her husband's shoulder. Luke was beyond exhausted but he refused to sleep. Now that everything was calm and quiet for the moment he could really feel his daughter thriving through the Force. She was going to be a strong Jedi; maybe even stronger than him. He reached out to feel for Mara-there, a small speck of her presence illuminated his whole core! It was faint but it was there.

"Lu…" a sound interrupted Luke's thoughts and his attention was trained on Mara.

"Lu…" her voice was faint but she was trying to call for him.

"I'm right here Mara," he jumped from his seat and gathered her hands into his so she could physically feel him. Luke could hear Han and Leia jump from their seats and gather beside him. She struggled to open her eyes but finally managed to pry them open.

"Where…?" She rasped out.

"You're at the hospital in the ICU unit. Han and Leia are here too," Luke could hardly contain his excitement.

Mara winced as she swallowed and tried to speak again. "The baby?"

"She's fine Mara, just rest my love. Cilghal is on her way here and will run some tests to confirm everything is okay. For now, just rest. We'll be right here."

"Luke," Mara started to fade back into sleep, "Thank you for coming after me."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Cilghal made it to the hospital and started running tests on Mara and the baby.<p>

"Master Skywalker," Cilghal turned to address Luke, Leia and Han, "the nanites are completely gone from Mara's body but they had their desired effect. The transfer of the midi-chlorians to your child has been completed. You're child has a count that is unheard of, that is, only second to Anakin Skywalker. Mara can no longer access the Force, but the test results have concluded that she is going to be okay as long as she rests. She needs to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy due to her body's severe trauma. If she has any bad side effects…"

As Cilghal continued to explain the side effects that could come about, Mara began to awaken. She pried her heavy eyes open, the light making her eyes water. She went to rub her face and found that her arms weren't cooperating with her. It was as if weights were tied to them. A sudden surge of panic welled inside of her and she wanted to scream for help but nothing came out.

Luke's attention was suddenly drawn to his wife and his eyes widened at the site of her consciousness.

"It's okay Mara, we're at the hospital," he tried to soothe the panic away from her, gently stroking her hair from her face. "You're safe now. Nothing will hurt you."

Registration finally gripped itself on Mara as she looked at her husband and then over to her brother and sister-in-law. She closed her eyes for a moment to compose her thoughts and asked her voice barely above a whisper, "what happened?"

"Do you remember anything Mara?" Cilghal questioned.

She took in a couple deep breaths. "Take your time," Luke reassured.

"I remember being a prisoner somewhere, I don't know where. They were trying to take the Force away from me. I remember a lot of pain." She got her arms to coordinate and working and she touched the side of her head and felt the scar where the drill had been. The bacta may have healed the hole but it left a physical and mental scar. "I remember you coming for me, Luke." She gently took a hold of his hand and held it close to her heart.

"Leia and Han helped too," Luke lightly kissed her.

Mara glanced down at the rest of her family. "Thank you," she tried to smiled. Everything still hurt.

"Any time kiddo," Han squeezed her foot.

"What are sisters for but to bail each other out of trouble?" Leia grinned.

Concerned eyes darted to Cilghal. "What about the baby?" Mara stressed.

"You're baby is perfectly fine. I have already explained this to Master Skywalker, but your infant's Force ability is off the chart. Mara, do you understand what I am telling you?" Cilghal said cautiously.

"Our child will be a powerful Jedi?" Mara said unsure.

"Yes, but we also couldn't reverse the nanites in your system. They were successful in depleting your Force ability. You are no longer Force strong."

Mara didn't say or do anything for a few minutes, all concerned she had gone into shock. "Mara?" Luke finally called out to her to see if she was still with them.

"So I'm Forceless?" Mara repeated, monotone. When no one said anything she just said, "Oh." Mara did recall in her fight with her captor that she declared that she didn't care if the Force left her as long as her family was safe. But right until this moment, Mara didn't realize how much of an impact it would have on her.

"Midi-chlorians do not rejuvenate themselves. I'm sorry Mara, but you will make a full recovery. You'll have to be on bed rest until the baby is born. If any side effects should occur you are to come to the hospital and contact me immediately. I will be in later to check on you."

"Thank you Cilghal," Luke said as the Jedi healer left.

"Luke, we're going to let Mara rest. We'll come back later as well," Leia kissed her brother's cheek. "Mara, we're so thankful you are back. I know the kids will be ecstatic."

Mara smiled weakly. "Thank you again you guys. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just rest and get better," Han waved as they exited the room.

"Mara, we'll make it through this," Luke encouraged. Even with the official doctor's declaration that Mara would never be able to use the Force again, Luke had felt her through the Force even if it was a faint feeling. He was optimistic with time and a little bit of faith things would eventually heal.

Mara turned and stared at her husband, uncertainly clouded in her eyes. "I hope so Luke, I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is very domestic and what I mean by that is there are no bad guys and no space battles; just Mara, Luke and the family dealing with coming home and facing reality. _

_I hope you all enjoy this installment of the story. _

_Sincerely,_

_Admiral Daala_

* * *

><p>Mara was released from the hospital a couple of days later after the reassurance that no current side effects would happen and that she would stay in bed until the baby was born. She was given some pain medicine and antibiotics that would be okay to take while pregnant as well to help her deal with any pain that her body had while healing.<p>

The ride to their apartment was quiet, both Luke and Mara lost in their own thoughts. Concern of Mara falling into a deep depression was foremost at his thoughts. He was worried that it would hinder her healing and he knew that he had felt her through the Force. Luke wanted to help her to reconnect but if she became too withdrawn, he didn't know if they could get past that hurdle. _Then again,_ he thought, _she is a strong person and I may be jumping to conclusions. _

He turned to look at Mara who was staring out the window of the hover car. He slid his hand over hers and laced their fingers together. It brought her back to the present and she turned to look at her hand and then at her husband. She had always known his thoughts and feelings and it was a very strange sensation not being able to reach out to reassure and caress his familiar presence. _This is what a mortal must feel like,_ she scoffed. _I hate it._

* * *

><p>They reached their apartment building and Luke helped Mara up to their room.<p>

"Luke, this isn't our apartment," Mara stopped in front of the door.

"I know, but when they blasted into our room the builders had to reconstruct everything and I just decided to move us into a better place. It's closer to Han and Leia and has better security," Luke explained as they entered the room.

Mara looked around the living room, all their belongings that weren't damaged were moved over and what was damaged in the explosion had all been replaced. She stood in the middle of the room glancing around and rubbed her arms as if she was chilled.

Luke came up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you cold?"

"No, it's just…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, no. Actually I'm pretty tired. Show me our room?" Luke just looked at her and then nodded. He took her hand and led her down the hall.

Mara sat down on the bed slowly and paused for a minute. Her eyes locked onto Luke and they just stared at each other. "I wish I knew what you were thinking," Mara said softly.

"You will Mara," Luke wanted to sound confidant but he just didn't feel it at the moment.

"Stay with me?"

He walked around to the other side and slipped into the bed. He curled his body around hers and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke to an empty bed. He sat up quickly and scanned the room with no sign of Mara. The refresher light was on and he let out a sigh of relief. Luke rubbed his hands over his tired eyes and then noticed how late it was. The Coruscant day had now come to an end and the night was illuminated by the tall and extravagant building lights.<p>

The refresher door finally opened and Mara treaded out. She eyed their bed warily. Luke caught her look and said warningly, "Mara, you have to stay in bed doctor's orders."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "When have I ever listened to a doctor? I'm fine and can walk on my own two feet."

Luke returned her stare. "For the health of our daughter and yourself you are going to sit in that bed even if that means shackling your feet and hands."

A flashback entered Mara's memory of her captors chaining her to a hard slab. Luke saw the panic enter her eyes and instantly regretted his statement. He was in front of her in a second. "I'm sorry Mara," he gently rocked her. She leaned heavy into his embrace. "I wouldn't really do that to you, you know. I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"I know Luke," her voice muffled against his chest, "I promise to try and not make this hard on you." She looked up at him and slightly grinned. "I guess now I really get to try and not just have to do," she joked.

Luke smiled at the attempt of her making light of the situation but it didn't sit well for both of them. "I'll get the bed comfortable for you and then get us some food."

Luke got Mara all settled in and ordered them some dinner. After eating a little bit of the food, Mara placed the rest of it beside her and rested her hands on her round stomach. Her baby gave her a couple of kicks and Mara smiled at the thought of what the possibilities her daughter would be like.

"Three more months Luke," Mara said gently. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready," Luke set aside his own food and turned on his side to face her. He gently caressed her belly, also feeling their daughter give out a kick. "She's restless."

"What do you think she'll be like?" Mara asked wistfully.

"Your emerald eyes, golden hair to rival the Tatooine suns, your beauty and our brains." Luke reflected on his vision of his daughter.

Mara pursed her lips together. "You saw her?" Luke slowly nodded his head. "Good night Luke," Mara slid her body back down the bed and turned away from him.

"Mara, you will heal. The Force will return to you. Have patience and faith," he lightly brushed her hair away from her face, but she gave him no response. Luke just sighed and turned to stare in the vast darkness of their room.

* * *

><p>Weeks soon turned into a month and Luke eventually had to go back to the Jedi temple on planet and talk to the masters and make sure things were still running smoothly.<p>

"Comm me for anything," said as he slipped on his Jedi robe.

"Don't worry, I'll be sitting here like I am every day," Mara said sarcastically. Luke sighed inwardly and bent down to kiss her temple.

After Luke left, Mara made sure he was completely out of their apartment before getting out of bed. Looking on the bright side of not being connected to her husband anymore he could no longer know that she was breaking doctor's orders. It felt good to stretch and not be on beck and call. She just wasn't that type of person and never would be.

Mara entered a spare room they had, the exception of an old rocking chair Luke had found and for some reason brought home. She really liked the room for it had a big window that faced the Imperial city showing the bustling skyline. They, well Luke, hadn't done anything to the room yet and Mara thought it might be a good time to start making plans for it.

A knock sounded at the door and Mara contemplated on not answering it. In the better days she would have just felt out with the Force and knew instantly who was there. _But those days are gone,_ she thought bitterly.

She slightly growled to herself and heaved herself out of the rocking chair to answer the repetitive knocking.

"Han?" She answered in surprise.

"Hi kiddo, I wanted to see how you are doing. Leia is at work and I heard Luke had to go back to the temple for a little while," Han explained as Mara let him in.

"Oh well…" she didn't really know what to say. She then realized what she must have looked like-still in her pajamas and night robe, hair not brushed and no makeup.

"Sorry Han, I wasn't expecting any visitors. Please excuse my appearance," Mara blushed.

Han just waved her apology away. "You look fine. Listen, I wanted to talk to about a few things."

"Okay," Mara said cautiously. She walked back to the spare room, Han trailing her and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I know living with a Force strong spouse isn't easy," he said bluntly. She turned sharp eyes on him. "There are many abilities that I will never have and that Leia and mine's relationship could maybe never be as deeply connected as that of two Jedi. But I know Leia and I, our bond is stronger than ever because we love each other, trust each other and know each other from inside and out. You don't need the Force for that."

"Wow Solo, I didn't know you could be so deep," Mara snorted.

Han narrowed his eyes at the red head and crouched in front of her. He made her look at him square in the eye. "Do you have any idea what Luke went through to find you?" He silenced her before she could even say a word. "It tore him up that you and your daughter went missing, that he couldn't feel you through your silly powers. Mara, it almost killed him."

"It almost killed me too Han," Mara's voice thick with emotion. She tried to hold back the tears, but they slowly leaked out of her eyes and down her porcelain cheeks. "I love him Han, I love him so much but I can't show him, I can't send it to him.

Besides, you don't even know what it's like having the Force and having it taken away from you! It's like having one of your senses stripped away. No, that's exactly what it's like!"

"You're wrong; I know exactly what it's like." He said darkly. "Carbonite does that to a person." Mara's mouth hung open trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came out.

"You can still love him in any and every way," he said strongly. "Every time you look at him, every time you hold him, touch him, talk to him, kiss him, Mara you are showing your love for him. You are sending your love. Trust me, I know."

And the dam finally broke for Mara. Deep hollow sobs escaped her and the flood of tears ran freely down her face. Han gathered her up in a brotherly embrace and just held her until the storm passed.

As she calmed down Han's words started to sink in, but doubt still plagued her mind. "How is he going to love a mortal?" Mara whimpered. _How pathetic am I?_ Mara thought disgustedly.

"Stop it Mara! Let's turn this around. Would you still love him if he lost all of his powers?"

"Of course I would!" Mara said unwavering.

"Then what makes you believe Luke would be any different?" Han challenged.

_He wouldn't. So stop being so stupid._ "You're absolutely right."

Han finally gave one of his famous lopsided grins. "I usually am. Mara, don't let not having the Force get between the two of you. It's really not that bad. And if you need to talk to somebody about it, you know I'm available."

"Thank you, Han. It means a lot. It's not going to be easy and I guess I'm never one to make it easy on any one."

Han gave out a small snort. "You easy on anyone? No, it won't be easy but well worth the fight."

Mara gave him a small punch on the shoulder which Han gave out a "Hey!" to. He stood up from his crouch and stretched. "I don't think I've ever been in this room before." Han said looking around. "Not much to it but like the window."

"I do too. I was thinking of making this the baby's room. What do you think? Maybe Leia would like to help decorate it?" Mara asked.

"I'll never get to see my wife now," Han laughed.

* * *

><p>Luke came home later that day to find Mara in their room writing on a data pad. She was very in tuned to what she was doing and didn't even look up when Luke sat down on the bed.<p>

"Han stopped by earlier," she said as she paused her writing for a moment.

"Oh?" Luke pressed.

She finally looked up at her husband and this was the first time since Mara had arrived home that there was a spark in her jade-colored eyes. "He really knocked some sense into me. Luke, I have been so unfair to you. You have been nothing but a wonderful, caring and loving husband. I don't know how many people would have gone to the extent you have to bring someone back from such darkness."

"Honey, I love you more than life itself," Luke said with adoration.

"I know that, but I want you to realize how much I love you." She swallowed hard. "It's not going to be easy for me or you to get use to this…" Mara searched for the right word. "…This change. We had a bond that I thought was unbreakable. I think I took too much advantage of that and leaned way too heavy on it. I don't want to say it was a crutch because it's not. But now that our bond has been severed and I can't feel anything anymore and I just feel well weaker."

"Mara, you are not weaker," Luke said firmly.

"I understand that now, after talking with Han. By the way, he is more perceptive and profound that he lets on," Mara smirked then continued. "I thought I wouldn't be able to feel or show you love or strength, hate or sadness without our Force bond. While being held captive and subjected to their vile words, I found myself sometimes believing hope was gone." This was the first time Mara ever mentioned about her abduction. Luke hoped that she would open up about her imprisonment, but he didn't want to push her.

"Han helped me see how wrong I was. It helps having a non-Force user's perspective more than I thought. I guess what I am trying to convey out of all of this, no matter how much of a fit I give you, no matter how low I may reach, I will always love you and I will try, I mean one hundred percent effort to let you know that. I will make it up to you somehow."

Luke was speechless, utterly speechless. He thought he couldn't love a person more, but he was wrong. Mara was his heart and soul in every way and even without their bond she knew how to connect to him.

Luke threw his arms around her and laughed happily, "Oh god Mara how I love you." A tiny happy sob accidently escaped Mara's lips and Luke leaned back slightly to look at her, his forehead resting on hers.

"Pregnancy hormones," Mara joked at the happy tears. Luke just laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that night Mara decided she wanted to put her plans into motion for the spare room.<p>

"Luke, I have some plans that I would like to go over with you for the spare room," she said half distracted by her data pad.

"What kind of plans?" Luke asked while getting ready for bed.

"The baby will be here less than two months, we haven't even decided on a name yet, let alone put her room together. I may not be able to do much, but I can boss you around," she grinned evilly as Luke stuck his tongue at her.

"True, so what do you want to do to it? We can order all the furniture and have it delivered and I'm sure I can get Han to help out." Luke started to get a little excited. This was all hitting home to him that his daughter was going to be here soon. The closer the due date got the more nervous and excited he was getting.

"And Leia said she would help decorate as well," Mara set the data pad down and rubbed her eyes. She was actually very tired from the day's events. Who knew emotional roller coasters could take so much out of you. Luke took the pad from her and scanned some of the things she picked out.

"I can have these ordered and delivered right away. We can start the following day."

* * *

><p>Leia was more than delighted to help out with the decorating, seeing that she missed out on this part of her children. Leia didn't elaborated about it, but Mara knew most of the story that Leia's kids unfortunately had to be in hiding the first few years of their lives and never got to do the domestic mommy things.<p>

The stark white room was soon transferred into a light soothing yellow since Mara wanted nothing to do with pink. As a joke Han had put a boarder of X-wing fighters around the ceiling, but both Luke and Mara actually liked it. She soon found herself having a supporting and meaningful friendship within Han whom she confided her angst with. They both discussed so far trials and tribulations of not being a Force user. It helped Mara a lot to understand life wouldn't be as bad with the support.

They had a crib ordered but put it in their room until the baby would be old enough to be by herself. A changing table and few other items were placed variously around the room.

"The girl has to have one pink thing," Leia argued. She held out a pink fleece blanket that had a small princess on it. "She'll always know it was from her aunt."

Mara beamed up at Leia. "Thank you so much you guys. You really have done a wonderful job. She'll love it."

"And her Uncle Chewie wanted her to have this," Han handed Mara a stuff nerf doll.

"She's going to be so spoiled by the time she reaches three," Mara laughed.

"Try one, that's all it took Jaina and Jacen. We learned a little bit by the time Anakin came around. He was only spoiled by the time he was two," Han shrugged.

"Do you want to keep this rocking chair in here?" Luke asked Mara.

"Most definitely. We're going to need it for those long nights, husband," Mara warned. Luke let out a small groan.

"Late night feedings, you're going to love them," Han smiled as he slapped Luke's back.

* * *

><p>After Han and Leia left Mara had stayed in the new baby's room. Luke walked in the room to see her admiring everything.<p>

"We're ready," he sighed happily.

"Almost," she chided. He looked at her curiously. "We haven't come up with a name yet. We can't just keep calling her baby."

"Well I do have a name in mind," Luke said a bit hesitant. Mara waited for him to continue. "What do you think of the name Heidi?"

Mara thought about it for a moment. "Heidi. I really like it. It's soft, but has back to it. Heidi Skywalker."

* * *

><p>Mara entered her last month of pregnancy with determination to reconnect with the Force. Luke every so often would mediate with her and try to have her reach out for the power with no success. She would get frustrated, mad and take her anger out on anything that was nearby even if it was Luke, but Luke had a full understanding. Now in her last trimester she was determine to find that power.<p>

Once again, on her bed she had the little nerf doll that Chewie had given her daughter in front of her. She concentrated on the shape and form, closed her eyes and physically felt the doll. She had a mental picture of what the doll looked like and reached within the very core of herself and willed the Force to come to her. She let go of the doll and held her hand palm up in front of it trying to make it float a few inches off the bed.

_Come on!_ She concentrated harder, her closed eyes pinching harder.

Luke watched as Mara tried so hard to gather the Force that he knew was within her. He just didn't know how to have her tap into it. Finally with a frustrated blow of breath, Mara opened her eyes and flung the doll off the bed.

"How long have you been standing there?" She said gruffly.

"Long enough," Luke approached her. "Don't give up Mara."

"I don't plan to, but dang it! I feel like it's just right out of my reach. I don't know how to make that grab for it." Mara flopped back onto the pillows. Luke took a hold of one of her feet and started to massage it. He knew she loved it and it calmed her down. "Sweet sith Luke," she gave a low moan, "don't ever stop doing that."

He chuckled. "We'll try some meditation techniques later. Heidi is very strong in the Force."

Mara peeked an eye open at her husband. They hadn't really talked about Heidi's Force signature since Mara lost her powers. She figured she would have to confront it sooner or later. Now seemed like a good time as ever.

"Tell me about her," Mara asked as she closed her eyes again and Luke continued his ministrations.

"She's a bright light, a beacon. She'll be a grand Jedi one day, I know it," Luke said with confidence.

"A beacon?" Mara asked thoughtfully. "Why do you say that?"

Luke chewed his cheek for a moment. "I just have this feeling. I think she'll be a great combination of all of us. She'll be the one that all Jedi can go to and even non-Force users. I don't know Mara, I might be jumping ahead. The future is always in motion."

"That it is my dear, that it is," Mara sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Admiral Daala_

Mara was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as her due date approached. Heidi was growing restless within her cramped space as she was getting herself ready to enter the busy world. Not even Luke's massages would help relax Mara. Luke played the ever dutiful husband and father-to-be, tuning out some of Mara's rants and listening to others.

"How are you feeling today my love?" Luke rolled over on their bed to face Mara. "Think Heidi will make her appearance today?" Luke had starting asking Mara that question almost every day since she hit her ninth month. Mara sometimes laughed and other times rolled her eyes. Depending on how active Heidi was that day or how Mara felt, she would try and make a guess.

"No anxious one, I don't think it'll be today," Mara smiled at Luke. Mara was in fact as anxious and nervous if not more so than Luke. "Luke," she started hesitantly.

"Yes," he stroked her hair back behind her ear tenderly.

"I'm scared," Mara admitted.

Luke propped himself up on his arm and looked down at Mara and she continued. "When I had the Force I just felt like I had more confidence, could come at anything head on. Now I feel somewhat vulnerable. I can't see what's going to happen even if things are always in motion. I've never in my life at least not that I can remember have ever been this uncertain, this uncontrolled. Knowing that there is someone so defenseless and depending on me is a bit unsettling. I don't know, unsettling isn't the right word. Maybe confusing, but it kind of also fills me hope and need. All of this is unnerving."

Luke didn't say anything for some time, letting Mara's words set in. He sat up, bringing Mara with him and she settled into his warm embrace. "You want to know a little secret?" Luke murmured. "I'm scared too. Even with the Force Mara, raising a baby will be uncharted territory for me. There's not exactly a "The Force's way of raising a child" book out there. We'll be doing this together, a team, a family. Together we can face this uncertainly and raise Heidi the best we can."

"I know and it'll be one for the books," Mara chuckled. "I remember, gosh it just feels so long ago, but it was only six months ago when we first found out about the baby. I still cling to the feeling," Mara said reflectively. She looked up at her husband. "But you know what?"

"What's that?"

"I'll be okay. We'll be okay. The majorities of mothers don't have the Force and still have a great bond with their children and figure out the ways of the world. If they can do it, so can I," Mara said more confidently.

Luke hugged her tighter. "You're going to be a wonderful mother Mara."

"And you a fantastic father," she passionately kissed him.

* * *

><p>Mara wanted to once again attempt to reconnect to the Force. Instead of being in her bedroom she decided to be in the baby's room. Since Luke had said that Heidi was so strong in the Force she thought having her child in the room and being surrounded by the belongings would enhance her chances.<p>

"Breathe deep and look within you, Mara," Luke spoke softly. "Seek out the light and help it burn bright. I'm right here with you."

Mara closed her eyes and did as she was told. All she could find was darkness. She tried harder. "Relax Mara. It'll come," she heard Luke say. A soft glow appeared and soon began to get brighter. She tensed at the unfamiliar feeling and shielded her eyes. _Let it burn bright,_ Luke's voice guided her.

Luke watched as Mara lifted her hand up and the little nerf doll she had practiced with before started to shake in place. His eyes widened and his pulse started to race. The doll lifted ever so much up in the air when Mara's eyes burst open. "Luke!" She cried happily. Then a very confused and glazed look came across her face.

"Mara?" He asked uneasily.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p>"Come again," Luke gulped.<p>

"I either just wet myself with all the excitement or my water broke. I do believe you're going to be a father very soon farmboy so you better help me to the hospital," Mara was surprised at how calm she felt, even when the first large contraction hit. She let out a gasp and clutched the arms of the chair.

Luke helped Mara up and she looked down at her favorite chair with a grimace. "We'll get it cleaned," Luke assured.

On their way down the building a few more heavy contractions hit Mara and she clutched her stomach in pain. Luke worried this wasn't normal.

"Unfortunately I read that it was," she groaned as they walked out to the hover car that Luke had called. "She's just in a hurry to get out," she exhaled.

On their way to the hospital Luke quickly called his sister and Han. "We're heading to the hospital now!"

"Okay Luke, just remember to stay calm," Leia said over the comm, "We'll meet you there."

Luke turned his attention back to Mara who had broken out into a sweat. "Aren't we there yet?" She growled.

"Almost, hang in there. Han and Leia are going to meet us as well as Cilghal." Luke said though gritted teeth as she clenched her nails into his leg as another big contraction hit.

* * *

><p>The decision to have Mara hold his artificial hand was a better idea and Luke could finally get some feeling back into his real hand.<p>

"So are you ready Dad?" Han clapped Luke's back.

"How are you doing Mara," Leia asked much less boisterous than her husband.

"Just peachy, just like pushing a bowling ball out of you," she ground out through another contraction.

"Oh the joys of child birth," the vital machine alerted them to another contraction hitting. "Hang on Mara, they are coming closer. It won't be much longer." Leia sensed something different within Mara and looked over at her brother.

"How?" Leia could feel the Force radiating ever so much from Mara.

Mara turned pained but loving eyes to her husband. "He didn't give up on me."

Before Luke got to elaborate, Cilghal and some nurses came into the room to check up on Mara. Leia and Han were ushered out into the waiting room. "You're just about there Mara," Cilghal confirmed. "We're going to move you to the delivery room." Mara nodded and gave a nervous smile to Luke who donned the hospital garb.

"A new fashion statement for you," Mara teased.

"Haha funny," Luke rolled his eyes at the jab of his wardrobe. They were taken back to the delivery room, Mara never letting go of Luke's hand.

"Okay Mara, you're going to have to push hard," Cilghal said.

"I am pushing hard," Mara stressed.

"Just a couple more and she'll be here," Luke wiped the sweat from her forehead.

With a mournful moan, Mara pushed. Luke just winced in sympathy. _Okay baby, we've been through a lot, but just a little bit more. _Mara thought. Mara closed her eyes and with determination, she called upon the broken power to reunite with her. To her surprise, the beacon Luke had told her about was calling to her.

"_Mommy?" _A angelic voice called to Mara. The light morphed into a human form and her daughter stood before her, just as she had with Luke.

"_Heidi_," Mara fell on her knees and opened her arms for Heidi to run into her embrace. A special and unbreakable bond between mother and daughter formed.

"_You're father is right, you are a ray of sunshine_," Mara said as she held her daughter.

"_Thank you for never giving up Mommy,"_ the little girl smiled as she faded away.

"_I love you Heidi, so much," _Mara said tenderly.

* * *

><p>Luke immediately felt the change, almost overwhelmingly so. The floodgate opened up and their bond instantly linked. Both gave out a startled yelp, Mara forgetting to push with the intense impression of her husband's essence entering her mind. Once the sensation passed Mara turned her attention back on her baby, but now could feel Luke's support. They both greedily clung onto each other through their new reformed bond.<p>

Cilghal felt the rift pass through her and had to take a moment to compose herself. Out in the lobby Leia paused midsentence with Han and even Han who wasn't Force sensitive felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up.

Back in the delivery room Mara gave one final push and yell and they were rewarded with the sound of a very loud wail from their daughter. Mara fell exhaustedly back onto her pillow, sweaty and sore but ready to hold the new life that she just delivered.

After the cord was cut, being cleaned up and wrapped in a soft pink blanket, the brand new baby was handed over to the nervous but excited father. Luke with gentle ease as if he had done this a hundred times, took his daughter and was immediately in love.

"Hello Heidi, I'm your daddy," Luke said with all the fatherly adoration. "We finally get to meet in person. I know you've already been through an ordeal and you've just entered the world, but I promise that I'll do everything within my power and more to protect and love you. I'm hogging you all to myself but know that I love you so much little darling; I know that your mommy wants to see you now as well as your aunt and uncle."

Luke looked up to see Mara beaming at him. He walked over to her and gently laid the infant in her arms. He caringly stroked the baby's soft head and bent down to kiss Mara.

"Look what we did Luke," Mara said with awe as she ran her finger down her new daughter's cheek. "She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Luke's eyes twinkled.

"Little Heidi," Mara cooed to her new child. "We've been through so much already and you've just entered this lively world." Heidi cracked her little eyes open to peer at her mother. Mara's heart swelled and she never realized until this very moment in time that all her concerns, all her uncertainties paled at the comparison of love she felt toward her daughter and husband. How could she have ever had any doubt about facing anything with this man?

"Your daddy says that you are going to be a great Jedi, a light and beacon to those in this galaxy. Sounds like a tall order already I know little one, but you'll have a loving family plus an extended family by your side." Mara's voice turned into a whisper. "I'll be by your side little baby and if you fall I'll be here to catch you. Have no worries." Mara caressed her baby's Force signature and with much surprise, Heidi reached back out to both of her parent's as if telling them it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The new family was taken to a separate room where they could have some privacy and rest. Han and Leia anxiously entered the room to find Mara dozing and Luke holding baby and softly talking to her.<p>

"Is this my new niece?" Leia asked tenderly, trying not to wake Mara.

Luke looked up at his sister and brother-in-law with a proud new fatherly smile.

"Leia, Han this is Heidi Skwalker," he introduced. Leia took the bundle into her arms and Heidi cracked a jaded eye open.

"She's beautiful Luke," Leia cooed at the baby.

"How you doing kiddo," Han asked warmly as he pulled up a chair next to Mara. He and Mara had become much closer since their talk a few months ago, even to go as far as saying he had a brotherly connection to her.

"Hi Han," Mara smiled tiredly.

"Congratulations Mom," he grinned, but his eyes stayed serious.

"What is it Han?" Mara asked.

Han looked over at Leia who was gently rocking the new baby and Luke hovering right at her side. He turned back and looked at Mara. "So I guess you have the Force again?" Han asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I guess I do," Mara sat up straighter in her bed, now fully awake and curious to Han's question. When he didn't elaborate, Mara reached out a covered her hand on top of his. "Han look at me," she waited until she knew she had his undivided attention. "You have been invaluable to me and always will be. It's still a long road to recovery just as you once said to me. I'm going to need you brother."

Han regarded her for a moment and he gave her an understanding half smile. "I'll be here for you sis."

Leia handed Heidi over to Mara as she started to get a little fussy, letting them know she was hungry. Han and Leia took their leave and Mara and Luke bid them a good night.

Mara looked down at her daughter who was contently eating and then back at Luke who had his head propped on his arms, leaning tiredly on the hospital bed.

"Did I ever tell you that the day you found me I heard you tell me to hold on?" Mara told Luke.

Luke was taken off guard at her topic. "You never said anything, no."

She ran her fingers through his mused hair, and then with as much passion as she could muster said, "I heard you farmboy, and I'll always hold on for you."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading. I know I left it kind of on a cliff hanger. I am thinking of doing a sequel but I wanted to hear what you all had to say. Hope you all enjoyed the story! <em>


End file.
